In many circumstances, it has proven desirable to distribute finite amounts of certain resources to a plurality of entities. For example, a service provider may allocate a predetermined amount of service resources to a group of individuals. Unfortunately, conventional methods of distributing such resources to the plurality of entities have exhibited various limitations. For example, conventional methods of distributing such resources may prematurely distribute the resources among the entities, or may not be able to effectively distribute such resources among the plurality of entities at all, which may result in an inefficient distribution of the resources among the entities.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.